1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to cryogen flow regulation systems and, more particularly, to devices and systems for regulating pressure in a closed loop in which pressure is at least partially regulated through regulating flow through the system.
2. Description of Background Art
Various cryosurgical systems that regulate cryogen pressure are known. Further, various approached to cryogen pressure regulation are known. Examples include U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2009/0270851 and 2007/0149957 and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,520,682, 7,192,426, and 5,334,181. Known systems and approaches, however, have not been entirely successful in providing consistent and smooth pressure regulation.